Back to the Begining
by Ulifan
Summary: Harry received mysterious mail on his nineteenth birthday. He, Luna and their true friends shared the memories. They found out his life was full of lies and manipulations. They are going to try to change things, but how?
1. prologue

**Back to the Beginning**

**I DONT OWN THIS SO THERE**

Summary: Harry received mysterious mail on his nineteenth birthday. He, Luna and their true friends shared the memories. They found out his life was full of lies and manipulations. They are going to try to change things, but how?

Prologue

It was Harry's nineteenth birthday. The party had started with all of Harry's closest friends and family coming to Potter Manor and hanging out. Ginny was there with her boy friend Draco Malfoy, Ron was there with Hermione, The twins and their parents were there as well. Sirius and Minerva were there as were Nymphadora and the Dursleys' and Madam Bones with her niece Susan. Of course his wife Luna was there as well.

Harry with Luna's help were getting ready to open presents when a strange metallic black owl flew in. In its talons it held a purple box addressed to _A Mr. H. Potter, Ballroom, Potter Manor_. "Whose owl is that?' Luna asked. 'I dunno.' Harry replied, as he reached for the box. "Harry James Potter! Don't you dare touch-" But it was too late Ginny's warning went unheeded. In a flash of Purple sparkles, everyone in the house disappeared.

"Harry Potter! What is the matter with you? You don't know whose owl that was! We could have been killed! We don't even know where we are! Who knows what-" Hermione was cut off by loud laughter. "James-shut up" another voice said. "Whose there?" Harry said. "Relax Harry" the voice said again, "Its your parents."

"What!? My parents are dead! This is a terrible thing your doing! Making fun of my family! Show yourself and maybe I will let you live." Harry shouted angrily.

Two figures shimmered into view. One had short messy black hair a lot like Harry's along with warm smiling brown cinnamon eyes and a skinny frame, but with clearly defined muscles. The other had flaming red hair with avada kedavera green glowing eyes like Harry's. She was skinny and had the same nose and ears as Harry.

"Wha- Mum? Dad? Is that really you?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry its us and we have a sad story to tell you along with some very important information afterwards." Lily said sadly. "but first any one whose not loyal to Harry won't remember this and will disappear in 5..4...3.…2.….bye!"

Everyone aside from hurry's parents were astonished when Ron Hermione Molly and Arthur popped away. "Now then down to business. Lily get our other guests."

James said.

Out of nowhere came some of the last people they expected to see. Severus Snape came out and Tonks ran over and kissed him. "Well…um..you see..well the thing is.. Wearemarriedandmadlyinlove." Tonks mumbled.

"Sorry I didn't get that what?" Fred asked.

"Dora here and I are married." Snape drawled.

Various what's? and No way's were heard. Almost everyone was astonished and wondered what other surprises they would get today.

"Okay so who else." James asked Lily. Instead of replying she brought everyone else out. Percy Weasley and his new wife Penny came out, Daphne Greengrass and Poppy Pomfrey, Fleur and Gabriella Decluar came out with Fleur holding Victor Krum's hand. Lucius and Necrissa Malfoy came too. The biggest surprise of all was Bellatrix Lestrange holding Lord Voldemort's hand.

"Huh?" asked Harry.

"Shush dear and let your parents explain." Luna whispered

"Quite right Luna dear and with out further ado THE STORY!" James said with a flourish. "James stop being a prat" Lily said and smacked him on the back of his head. "Owww What was that for" He wined. "Anyway when I was about three I had a best friend named Lilith Flamel. She lived next door to me and was completely beautiful. She was the daughter of Paula and Reggie Flamel. Paula was the daughter of Nicholas and Perneille Flamel. One night the death eaters attacked her house looking for the sorcerers stone. Paula and Reggie were found dead from the killing curse. Little Lilith's body was never found."

"Now I didn't remember any of that as I was obliviated, but I was taken to the Evans household and dropped on their doorstep in the middle of the night. I was raised as a muggle with no idea of the wizarding world. Once I got my letter and school stuff I went to an empty compartment on the train and waited. A few minutes later James and his gang of friends came over. In hindsight now I can tell that he was surprised but then he seemed like a prat to me. He stared at me for like ten minutes then said Lily? I said what do you want and why are you being so rude? He just shook his head and walked away. We got into thousands of fights over the years until seventh. We were both the heads. We talked and ended up falling in love. Together we found out her true story and found it hadn't been an death eater attack, but our _esteemed headmaster _had attacked and killed her parents. We contacted Tom here and joined him. Dumbles killed us, not him. Tom would never attack us or try to kill an innocent. You got that scar from his charm. He was trying to protect you. Dumbles messed it up in the middle. Your scar would never even twinge but Dumbledore keeps manipulating it. Every one is on your side here."

"Wait I'm a pureblood? Harry asked.

Lily Just nodded. "and Tom is going to help me?" he continued.

"Yes and now you have a choice to make. You can continue on this path with these memories, go back and remember nothing of this, or together we can send you and Luna back and you can change things around. Harry looked at Luna and Together they said "Lets change things!"

Lily nodded and said "Remember we love you son."

James added "Give Dumbles and the Dursleys hell for me!"

"Love you too guys and don't worry I will."

With a flash of silver they were gone.

________________________________________________________________________

Next chapter Harry and Luna are kids again and stir things up and cause trouble.

I love reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One: Privet Drive**

Harry woke up to a scream of "**BOY!"** Harry smirked this was going to be fun.

"Coming Aunt Petunia" Harry called back.

Petunia told him to make breakfast. Okay he said. Harry raised a hand and said "Accio

Bacon!" Petunia looked on in shock as the bacon floated over to Harry's hand. Harry waved his hand and breakfast began to cook itself. Petunia promptly shouted "Vernon!" And fainted.

"Darn" Harry thought to himself "I had so much planned for her too. Oh well its Tubby and Lard boys turn."

"Boy what did you do to her with your freakishness? Well?" Vernon shouted.

Harry simply shrugged and pointed towards the kitchen. Vernon looked over and fainted. "Grr I can't have my fun if the prey keeps fainting." Harry thought. Dudley stared at him and ran out the door. "Well this is a change. It's time for Dudley hunting instead of Harry hunting."

Harry walked out the door and saw a very suspious cat sitting there stiffly. Perfect Harry smirked who would suspect a ten year old of this? "Hello kitty kitty aw how cute"

Harry picked the cat up and took her inside. "Now kitty I think you need a snack." Harry smirked and set a plate of sardines out on a plate in front of her. "eat'um up yum! Kitty"

Now the professor absolutely hated sardines. Kippers were fine but no way was she eating those. She turned around to leave but Harry grabbed her and said "Bad Kitty! If you won't eat how bout a bath instead?"

She tried to leave but Harry held to tight. In we go he said and dumped her in. "Well let's see I like Aunt Marge's dog Rippers Baby powder flea shampoo." Harry proceeded to wash her up.

"There all done kitty. Oh wait I can't keep you aunt 'Tunia would have a fit! Oh I know Mrs. Figg can keep you she has tons of cats kitties. I'm sure you'll like her."

Harry could practically see the wheels turning in her head. "Just so you don't run off here ya go a Collar and Kitty Leash!"

He knocked on Mrs. Figg's door. "Mrs. Figg here I gotta kitty! Can you keep her though cause aunt 'Tunia would through a fit! I gave it a bath and everything!" "oh you did, did you?" Mrs. Figg asked. Harry could see her trying not to laugh.

"Yea! But first I gotta name her hmmm how about Nippy? I like that name yea!"

"Err ok then Harry I will take care of her for you"

Harry turned and started to walk down the street, a few seconds later he heard laughter coming from behind Mrs. Figg's door.

Harry went back to privet drive to see what his family was up to. He saw dudly hiding behind the fence. "he really needs to lose some weight if he thinks thants going to work." harry thought. "Oy Dudders whatcha hiding for?" He asked.

Dudley tried to run but Harry simply cast an invisibility spell on him, then levitated him inside and stuck him to the bathroom door. He cancled the invisibility spell and walked away laughing.

_______________________________________________________________________ well I'm too busy to work on this story for now with midterms and stuff, Ill try to update again soon!


End file.
